


Thin Walls

by Moiself



Series: Bottom/sub!Dean [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Jeribrose, Loud Sex, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bottom!Dean, enthusiastically bottom Dean, technically pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His noisy neighbour is keeping Chris awake, so he logs on to a cam site to help get himself 'off' to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoadedRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/gifts).



Chris thumped his pillow and let out a quiet scream of frustration. He wasn’t even sure why he bothered keeping his volume down, he could have yelled at the top of his lungs and it wouldn’t have been noticed with the cacophony of sex noises coming from next door.

Ok, so maybe cacophony was a bit of an exaggeration, but the guy next door was _loud_ , and the walls in this building were no match for his moans.

He hadn’t had a chance to properly meet his neighbour yet. He’d caught a glimpse of him going into his apartment a few times over the week since he’d moved in though. Tall, fair haired if the errant curls escaping from his beanie were anything to go by and well muscled too. Chris would be lying to himself it he said he hadn’t checked out the man’s ass when he bent down to rescue the his front door keys when he dropped them in the hallway and the glimpse of a face he caught as he passed him in the lobby yesterday morning showed him that he was a little younger than Chris himself, handsome underneath a scruffy beard.

Not that any of that mattered now that he was keeping Chris awake wondering just what filthy things were transpiring to make him moan like that, the very last thing he needed after a long night shift and with the prospect of another one ahead of him.

Jesus, the man was really going for it! The dirty groans drifting through the wall were positively sinful. Every grunt was going straight to his cock, his libido defiantly ignoring the memo that his body was tired and in need of sleep.

Flipping over to his back, he slipped a hand underneath the waistband of his boxers. He gave his half hard dick a squeeze, letting his mind wander as he stroked, imagining that he was the one coaxing those noises from the hot neighbour as he bent him over the kitchen counter, pounding that peach of an ass, hearing _his_ name growled as the tall blond came.

Hovering, as he was, on the edge of exhaustion, Chris found he was unable to keep the fantasy in his mind long enough to reach his own release, his thoughts scattering like confetti on a breeze. The soundtrack from next door was keeping his dick interested though, leaving him trapped in a tired, frustrated limbo, aroused yet unable to come.

As a new low electric buzzing joined the groans on the other side of the wall, Chris took his hand away from his cock at last and reached for his laptop. Sleep wasn’t happening right now and the thought of lying there waiting for his erection to fade away was an unappealing option. He needed the sweet soporific kiss an orgasm would bring and if his tired mind wouldn’t focus enough to help him achieve it, then he’d have to find the stimulation he needed the old fashioned way.

Firing up the computer and opening his favourite site, he was distracted by a cam site ad in the sidebar. There was no denying that the featured model was hot. His dick twitched at the display of long legs and sculpted torso, dusted with a scattering of honey coloured hair. Idly he wondered if blondie next door shaved his chest or if he went au naturale. Going by the face fuzz and the wild hair, he’d put money on the latter.

On a whim, Chris clicked the link.

Seeing that there were more models currently online than he’d expected for half past nine on a Thursday morning, he decided to throw caution to the wind and sign up.

By the time he had completed the registration, Chris noticed that the racket from his neighbour had finally died away. He however was still hard, still needing the release that only orgasm could give and perhaps most of all, still curious about how this cam site worked.

Carrying on to the lobby page, he found he had the option of a private show or a shared one with other subscribers. Even though only the model would be on camera, he still felt a little weird about the idea of a shared show. He clicked on private.

Skimming over his next options he spied the one for him, the model and the background looking like the hottie on the ad that had piqued his interest. He clicked the flashing ‘Chat Now!’ and bit back a huff of laughter at the load screen animation of a smiling fat cock waddling across the chat window and rapping on a closed door.

Suddenly the screen came alive with colour, a banner message obscuring part of the screen, offering him the option of text to chat, or two way audio. Too tired to think about typing, Chris selected audio.

The banner cleared, allowing him sight at last of a long lean body stretched out on quite mundane plain white sheets, clad only in tight black briefs and a black Zorro mask, the kind with a bandana attached, covering his hair. He was unshaven, body dusted with fair hair, his face lightly stubbled.

‘Zorro’ rolled over to prop himself up on one elbow, his free hand lazily gliding over his sculpted body as his husky tones crackled through the speakers of Chris’s laptop.

“Hey there...you gonna say hello? Let me hear your voice?”

“Uh...hi?”

“Aw...you shy? You can always flip to text, I don't mind…”

“No, not shy. Tired. I just need to get off so I can get some sleep.”

“Poor baby. I think I can help you with that. A little quality time with me and you’ll be very, very relaxed. Satisfaction is guaranteed.”

He elegantly rearranged his limbs so he was kneeling in the centre of the frame.

“So tell me what you want, baby...I’m all yours.”

“Lose the underwear.”

“Straight to the point...nice. I like a man who can take charge, gets me all kinds of hot. You like to take charge, baby?”

The camguy rocked on to his back, giving Chris a fleeting view of his pert cheeks as he rolled the excuse for underwear down seemingly endless legs. As his those long limbs parted once they hit the mattress, so did Chris’s lips, a hand sliding under his own underwear to grasp his reawakened dick.

“You got me naked, baby, what now?”

“Touch yourself...:”

The guy’s hand hovered over his cock, a cheeky smirk on his face as he stared into the camera.

“Here?”

Chris shook his head, forgetting for a moment that while the guy could hear him, he couldn’t actually see him.

“No...your ass, I want to see you touch your ass...finger yourself for me…”

Chris worked his cock in his fist as he watched the man on screen do just that, turning over to lie on his front, ass in the air as he pulled his cheeks apart before reaching off camera for a bottle of lube. One hand still holding his cleft wide open, he pressed a slick finger to his dusky hole, sighing lewdly as it disappeared knuckle deep into his channel. Chris’s strokes grew faster, his breathing heavier as a second, then a third joined the first, easing in and out of the man’s hole.

“You like that baby? You like seeing me get ready for you?”

An grunt was all the affirmative Chris could muster.

“I need more...can you give me more? Don’t you want to see my hole stretched out around your fat cock...fucking me so hard I can’t walk right for days…”

That image had Chris’s cock twitching in his hand, the thought of burying himself in that gorgeous body. He leaned closer to the screen as the man’s hand withdrew from his hole and disappeared off screen once more, returning this time with a huge purple dildo.

He pressed the fat head against his pucker, body well positioned to give Chris a perfect view as the ring of muscle swallowed it up, stretching around the substantial girth.

“How are you gonna fuck me, baby? Quick and hard? Or sl…”

“Slow. Slow and deep.”

Chris interrupted him, his hand adopting the same rhythm as he fisted his cock, slow long strokes mirroring the action of the guy on screen. He moaned as the man pulled the rubber dick from his ass fully, his empty hole clenching at the loss, the camguy too voicing his pleasure each time he plunged the toy into himself.

Orgasm fast approaching, Chris felt relieved in more way than one until there it was again. His fucking neighbour! Blondie had already had one very loud orgasm today, Why couldn’t he let Chris have peace to have his?

“For fuck’s SAKE!”

The man on screen stopped what he was doing, masked head peering over his shoulder into the camera.

“Hey, you ok baby?”

“It’s my fucking neighbour, or my neighbour...fucking...and he’s so fucking loud. That’s why I couldn’t sleep in the first place!”

“That all? I’ll bet we can drown him out. Turn those speakers up and we’ll show him.”

At the back of his awareness, he realised that the noises from next door had died down, but now that the offer had been made, he wanted to hear his camguy’s moans fill his apartment and he wanted to hear him crying out his name.

“Chris. My name’s Chris. I want to hear you calling my name.”

“I can do that. You ready?”

He didn’t wait for Chris’s answer, fucking himself on the thick purple dildo once more, filthy moans and utterances of Chris’s name filling the air, growing louder once Chris cranked the volume up with the hand not working his stiff shaft. To his vast irritation, he registered that his neighbour had started joining in the battle of the sex noises.

Except.

They seemed to be in sync with the cries coming from the camguy.

 _Entirely_ in sync.

He hit the mute button at the precise moment the man yelled his name.

Through the apartment wall.

“Oh CHRIS!”

“IT’S YOU!”

He quickly restored the volume on his laptop.

“Huh? What do you mean baby?”

“It’s you! _You’re_ my fucking neighbour who’s always fucking and keeping me awake.”

He grabbed a shoe from the floor beside his bed and whacked the wall.

“You hear that? That was me. Your neighbour.”

“Oh. OHHH! The older guy. Goatee. Blond. Hot.”

“Hey! I'm not that old!”

“Older than me, but that's ok. I like my guys how I like my cars...classic.”

By now the dildo had been forgotten, the camguy, his fucking neighbour, having moved to sit on the end of the bed, chatting conversationally into the camera.

“I guess I don't need this anymore then. The name’s Dean.”

He reached up and pulled the masked bandana from his head, revealing to Chris those messy fair curls that were always hidden by his beanie and a smirking handsome face. He scrubbed a hand over his hair, ruffling his curls.

“Hey…you're in there and I'm in here. How about we finish what we started... _off the clock_?”

With that the screen went blank, the cartoon dick from earlier now waving goodbye and inviting him to ‘Cum again soon!’. He closed his laptop and tucked his cock back in his boxers as three sharp knocks sounded from the hallway.

He hurried through the tiny apartment, heart racing with anticipation, reaching the door in seconds and flinging it open to reveal blondie, beautiful body concealed from view by a sinfully tight white tank top and a pair of grey basketball shorts riding low on his narrow hips.

He gave Chris a smile whose innocence didn't quite reach his eye and waved.

“Hey neighbour…”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs for forever, sparked off a while back by my own frustatingly noisy neighbours. Sadly they are neither hot, nor as much fun as this, but they did plant the seed for this fic!


End file.
